My Life As A Vampire
by BellaLovesEdwardMoreThanJake
Summary: Bella and Edward live their vampire life to the fullest.But the Volturi wants both of them to join their group.
1. Chapter 1

This may sound like My First Year As A Cullen. But this is not a dream for Bella. This Is reality for her. This is the way I think the story should be like. I'm not all the way through writing the story down on paper, but I got a few chapters written down. There are three chapters written so far.

My Life As A Vampire

Waking Up

When I finally woke up from the burning (that changed me from human to vampire).I didn't know what to think. I opened my eyes, and looked around. At first things were a little blurry, but they adjusted second later. I caught the sight of my husband's face.

Edward's eyes were frightened. They didn't know what I was thinking. I sat up slowly, remembering that I was stronger than Edward at the time. I looked around again, and realized that my whole vampire family was there. I looked back to Edward's beautiful face.

He arched one eyebrow waiting for me to speak."I love you," I said, but it sounded like bells."As I love you," he replied. He gathered me into his arms, and kissed me longingly. It was a different kind of kiss. So much he held back of himself, but it was necessary at the time.

He finally sat me on my feet. I looked at his face, and saw that he was smiling. It was over; the worry, the pain, and all of the uncertainties. We walked towards our family. I was oblivious to everything around me.

Carlisle was the first to speak."Edward take Bella hunting.""That's what I'm doing," he said. I thought to myself; me hunt with Edward! Then I thought; that sounds right, we are a couple now. A true couple. Both of us vampires. No longer would he have to leave me to go hunting.

We left the house hand in hand. Once out of the house he dropped my hand, and we ran for a few miles. Even though he was faster than me, I was able to keep up with him. I never got exhausted. I didn't need the air. I enjoyed the feeling.

We stayed out for three hours. After I had my fill, Edward pulled me down to the ground."Tell me everything that happened during your changing," he said."Don't even think about holding anything out, no matter how much it might pain me to hear. I want to know everything you're thinking, and what you're feeling. I love you so very much, Bella."

"I love you so very much, Edward. I didn't feel anything during my change. I did feel you holding my hand. I heard some of what everyone was saying. I mostly paid attention to you. So tell me, when do we leave Forks?"

"We will be leaving the day after tomorrow. You can't be around humans until we know for sure that you are fully under control. We are going to be living in Montana for awhile."That's fine with me."

Edward moved closer to me and planted an urgent long and fierce kiss right on my lips. I kissed him back urgently. The next thing I knew we were both lying in the grass naked. We got dressed, and headed home. We ran holding hands.

When we got back, everybody was anxious to hear about my first hunt. They were happy to find out that I have taken to their diet of animal blood faster than they expected."Bella we need to talk," said Carlisle. I followed Carlisle to his study. Edward followed close behind.

"Bella we are leaving for Montana the day after tomorrow.""I know, Edward already told me.""You seem to be very calm considering that you are only three hours old. Tell me everything that you remember during your change from human to vampire."

"I remember Edward biting me on my chest, at the place where my heart is. I closed my eyes, so that I could concentrate on getting through it. I felt Edward's hand holding mine through the whole thing. I heard almost all of the conversations that were going on during the change."

"I mainly concentrated on Edward's voice and his hand in mine. I remember thinking that soon Edward would never have to fear having to be separated from me again. I remember hearing him say my name, and how much I wanted to answer back. I remember him saying to you, "maybe I've done something wrong. Maybe I drained too much blood from her."

"I remember wanting to tell him that I was fine, but decided to keep quiet. Then I heard you say, calm down Edward, Bella will be fine.""But she is so still." Then you told him that I was dealing with the changing in my own way. I knew then that I was right to keep quiet, and that you would comfort him. Shortly after that I heard Edward ask Alice how much longer. Shortly after that I woke up."

"Bella, how do you feel, now that you are a vampire?""I feel slightly different. I still feel like me. My feelings foe Edward hasn't changed much. In fact it feels stronger."

"I see, but why do you say that the feelings you have for Edward has gotten stronger?""When he kissed me for the time after waking up, the feelings that I was feeling was so strong and so powerful. I wanted to strongly hold him so close to me, and I fought for control. I knew that I could him, because I 'm a newborn vampire. And that I am stronger than he is right now. My mind allowed me to control my emotions."

"Then you must be right about that," said Carlisle. Just then Edward pulled me closer, and kissed me on my forehead."I love you so very much, my Bella.""I love you too.""Is that everything, Bella?""Yes." I answered."Let's get back downstairs.""Alright," both Edward and I said.

End of chapter One


	2. Time To Move

Time To Move

The day was really cloudy, we had everything packed. I was very excited about how things were going to change, but now that everything was in motion, I started thinking about Charlie and Renee. They didn't like the fact that I married Edward. They didn't even come to the wedding.

Just as I thought that my mood changed, and Jasper who was in the room with me along with Edward, came to stand next to me."What's wrong Bella?""I'm fine, I was just thinking about Renee and Charlie.""I see."Edward came by me and pulled me into a hug.

"Everything will be fine. They are dealing with this in their own way. They will come around when they are ready, love," said Edward, giving me the crooked smile that I so loved. Just seeing him smile my favorite smile calmed me down. Jasper left to find Alice when he was sure that my mood was under control.

After a quick check of things, we were on our way. Edward and I were in the back of Carlisle's SUV. Rosalie and Emmett in his jeep. Followed by Jasper and Alice in the Volvo. Rosalie didn't want to take her convertible with her.

I was laying down with my head on Edward's lap. Edward watching me the whole time. He hummed my lullaby four times. I smiled brightly at him, and he gave me my favorite crooked smile."What are you thinking, love?"he asked."I'm just thinking how different Montana is going to be from Forks.""Is that so , love.""Yes, I love you, Edward.""And I love you."

"Bella." Carlisle said."How do you feel? Do we need to find a secluded section of woods, for you to hunt""No, I'm fine. Thanks Dad.""Are you sure, love. I don't want you to be hurting.""I'm fine, love.""Alright," he said, and started humming my lullaby.

Six hours later, they pull into a driveway. It's a long winding road to a house."Bella." Carlisle said."You need to sit up, cause we're at our new house. You will go hunting with Edward as soon as the car comes to a stop. As a newborn you are more thirsty than an older vampire. You must hunt every other day.""Okay."

The car comes to a stop, and Edward and I race into the woods. They hunt for two hours. They race home. "I love you Edward," I said as I reached up to kiss him. he kissed me back gently, but fiercely.

When we got home, Esme took us to our room. On one side was my stuff. The other Edward's. We stayed in there and made love for a few hours.

When we came downstairs, our two sisters dragged me away from Edward."Spill it Bella," Rosalie said."Spill what?" I asked."What were you and Edward up to in your room?""We were deciding on whether to keep our room that way or redo it.""Yeah right," Alice said."Edward help me," I cried.

"What's wrong, love""Wasn't we trying to decide whether or not to redecorate our room?" I asked, looking at him trying to show him what our sisters were up to."Yes, we were," he said."Humph," both our sister's said.


	3. Annoyances

Annoyances

When Two weeks passed, I had had no lip ups. Edward was at the hospital helping dad with some of his work. He was working at the hospital as a volunteer. I was missing him greatly, but luckily I had a over the top annoying little pixie as a sister who just loved playing Bella Barbie. That was exactly what she was up to that day I was getting a little annoyed her enthusiasm with this. She just couldn't let me be myself for just one day. I loved her though. Luckily into getting me into the clothes, Esme came and saved me.

Then after that Rose decided to get into the clothes. I was getting a little annoyed, so I screamed for Emmett and Jasper to come get their wives to leave me alone. That only worked for a few hours. I have almost have had enough with their clothes and make-up fanatics. I want freedom now!. I told my mother that I was going hunting, and that I wouldn't be back for awhile, but I was staying nearby. I also told her that if Edward came home while I was gone, to tell him to come find me. I think she understood that I was leaving to get away from two pesky sisters.

SO I left four hours ago, and no sign of my husband. Shortly after I thought that, two hands reached around my waist. I looked back into the eyes of my adorably handsome young husband's face, and realized how much I had missed him. He pulled me into a sitting position in his lap. I kissed him strongly, but gently. We stayed like this for one whole hour, just gazing onto each other's eyes."Did our sister's drive you up a wall, with their clothes and make-up beliefs?" he asked."Yeah they did." " I will stay home from now on to keep our sister's in check. I love you so very much, Bella," "I love you too, Edward."

Author's Note-Sorry for a short chapter, but I'm doing this at the library. And I have chores to do so I will try to do more next time.


	4. Surprises

Surprises

The next day, Edward told me he had to do something, and that I should wait for him at the door at two pm. As soon as he left, I went to bug Esme at to what Edward is up told me that she was not allowed to tell me. I asked her why, but all I got was that Edward would tell me when he gets back. Alice found me pacing Edward's and my room. Edward told me to get you ready, so don't get mad at me today. I frowned at that.

Alice had me in her room not even two second before she had me out of the clothes I had on."Ali what the fuck is going on?" I shouted.""Bella Cullen Language," Esme shouted upstairs."Sorry Mom, "I shouted back to had me done in five minutes.I couldn't stand being barbied up without knowing why."Sorry Bella, but I'm not allowed to tell you," said my pixie of a sister.

At two, I waited anxiously at the door. Then I heard the sound of my husband's Volvo. He had me in his arms shortly after he opened the door. We walked to the car. I'm taking you out into the country for a little while. I have a surprise for you. We drove to where he wanted us to be at. He laid a blanket on the ground, and laid me down on it. "Carlisle thinks since you're doing so well at not snapping, that we should try and reintroduced you to humans," he told me, bluntly. I was shaken at the thought of being around humans so soon.

We stayed there for a little while gazing at each other. Then all of a sudden Edward had me out of my clothes. I took his off, and we stayed that way for two hours. We got dressed, and headed home. This time he drove slowly, the way he usually hated to drive. When I asked him about that, he just said that he was wanting to be just us before we were to be ambushed by our two obnoxious sisters.

Just then I caught the scent of the forbidding scent, and heard the cry of a baby."Edward, why would a baby be doing all the way out here, in the middle of nowhere?" I asked. He just stared at me, shocked that I had not tried to go snap at the baby who had that forbidding scent.

We went towards the baby, and found no other scent other than the baby."We can't leave the poor child out here, it'll die."Edward picked up the baby and placed it into my arms. We went back to the Volvo and raced home.


	5. Author's Note

Author's Note

I know that I left you with a cliff hanger at the end, but I am just having trouble coming up with an idea of how the Cullen's are going to handle the newborn human infant that Edward and Bella are bringing home.

So if anyone has an idea, please share with me I'd appreciate it. I have a few ideas, but I just don't have enough for a chapter. Review and help me. I'm at a writer's block right now. Thank you for the inconvenience. As soon as I get some ideas I'll put up a new chapter.

Thanks for the help. Love you all that are enjoying my story.

Yours truly Arianna.


	6. family meeting

Sorry that it took so long to get this up, but I was at a writer's block. So here goes a new chapter.

Family Meeting

When we got home, everyone was waiting for us. They were completely shocked when they saw me with a human baby in my hands. Edward explained everything to the family. We decided to look for the child's missing family, and then if we couldn't Edward and I would adopt the child ourselves. Carlisle took off for the hospital to see if there was anything he could find there. He left an hour ago. He called to say there was an incident that occurred there where the baby was found and that the baby was the only survivor. The baby has no family left in this world. When I heard that news, I started sobbing. Edward pulled me into his arms, and I buried my head and face into his chest.Carlisle came home half an hour later. He told Edward and me that the child was not even named yet. I was told that if Edward and I were to adopt this child, It would be the very test I needed to prove that I could be ready to be around humans again. I nodded my head. Our first task as new parents were to pick out a suitable name for the baby. The baby was a girl. I wanted the name to Sakura which means cherry blossoms in Japanese. Edward wanted the name to be Yuki meaning lucky in Japanese. I thought it over and I like the name, but thought both our names were perfect. So we named the baby Sakura Yuki Cullen.Alice and Rosalie went shopping for the baby. We found a baby bottle in the cupboard, and filled it with milk, and I sat down and fed the baby. Edward stayed right next to me. I think he adores seeing me with the baby in my arms, or something to that measure. When the baby was done eating I burped her, and laid her down to sleep on Edward's and my bed to sleep for we didn't have a crib yet.Sorry for another cliff hanger, but I have other stuff to do. I think I can get this going now on my own. Thanks for the help you guys. Love you guys. 


	7. Note to my viewers

Note to my viewers

I'm sorry that I haven't put anymore chapters up. but I am pretty busy doing other stuff. If you want more chapters, then review and tell me some of your good ideas cause I'm out and have a writer's block again. Thank you.


	8. First Arguement

First Argument

After I put the baby down for a nap, Edward pulled me to our bedroom."Why is she sleeping on the coach between two pillows? ""he cried."If you haven't noticed, we don't have a crib yet. So exactly where is she supposed to sleep?" I yelled. "She could have slept in our bed, right in the middle so that she wouldn't fall off the bed," he yelled right back."That is true, but I wasn't thinking about that at the time. I was thinking that maybe while she slept on the couch, we could have ourselves a little time to ourselves before she woke up, but that won't happen now. I'm going for a walk to calm myself down. I will not go far, but for the first time I just need to get away from all this right now." Bella said to Edward.

I ran outside, and the breeze that I felt good on my body. I ran into the woods. I don't know how long I ran, but soon found myself in a meadow. I laid down for awhile. I was heavily in a daydream when I felt someone tap my shoulder. I looked behind me. I saw Esme. I went right into her arms. I dry-sobbed onto her shoulder. Since I could no longer cry real tears. She and I talked for half an hour, and once she thought I was calmed down, we ran for home.


	9. MAKING UP

MAKING UP

I Thought of a way Edward and I could get over this one stupid argument. It really hurt me to have this kind of separation from my husband. I was deep in thought when Esme showed up. She helped me to see things more clearly, and to start thinking clearly as well. She said that she heated seeing me and Edward fighting. She left me shortly after that. I then had an idea on how I can get Edward to calm down.

I rushed back home, and told Alice my idea. She took a moment to see if my plan would work, and a second later she said it would definitely work. Emmett got Edward to leave the house for a few hours. I got ready to write my songs down.

SORRY I WILL BE PUTTING THE SONGS ONTO THIS AS A FOUR CHAPTERS WORTH.I'M NOT MUCH OF A SONGWRITER SO DON'T KILL ME OVER THESE/THESE ARE MY FIRST EVER WRITTEN YOU. IT'LL BE NEXT WEEK THAT YOU WILL BE READING THESE.


	10. Capturing The Heart

AUTHOR'S NOTE: THS IS A SONG I CREATED A FEW MONTHS BACK. ENJOY IT.

Edward came into the house, and saw me at his piano. He watched me curiously. I told him to get a chair to sit on. He did as he was asked. The baby was being watched by Alice, who seized her chance to take her niece shopping. I started to play the song that I had created for us. I also started to sing the vocals.

CAPTURED HEART

Verse When I first saw you

Your gorgeous face left me breathless

But at first for some reason or another

You couldn't stand me

What's your problem

Chorus 1 You captured my heart

Right from the start

Pulling me towards the edge

I just couldn't stay away

You've captured my heart

Verse When I figured you out

You were cool about it

You stayed by my side

You were in my dreams

Chorus 2 You captured my heart

And I just begun to capture yours

We both have never felt this way before

And before we knew it, we were over the edge

As I was capturing your heart

Verse You and your family were not human

You were vampires

You don't act like normal vampires

You drank animal blood instead of human blood

My blood was like your brand of heroine

You realized you loved me

More than you wanted to kill me

Repeat Chorus 2

Bridge During your family baseball game

We ran afoul three vampires who drank human blood

One almost turned me

But you saved me

Chorus We captured each other's hearts

I never wanted to let you go

We fell deeply in love

We were well over the edge now

Capturing each other's hearts


End file.
